Sharingan Eyes
by ForeverIntwined
Summary: Several years after Sasuke has returned, he and Sakura have a wonderful family together. Sasuke couldn't be happier. But when a new threat looms over the Uchiha family, will the protective father be able to find the danger before it harms his family? Especially when the threat invovles the sharingan his children carry.


**Sharingan Eyes**

"How did I get stuck with you guys, again?" muttered a raven haired teen. His darks locks resembled his father's. He looked down at the little dark haired girl beside him and the 2 year-old in his arms before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Because it's your turn, silly" the little girl giggled. Her left hand was clasped to older boy's hand tightly. Her emerald eyes shone when she looked up at her older brother, admirably. Her features were a mixture between her father and her mother but she mostly took after her mother. Her body was small and fragile which worried her father to an extent.

"Thanks captain obvious" commented the teen to the 5 year-old. He resembled his father a lot more than his mother. To his appearance and skills he was his father but certainly not his personality. He was a jokester while his father was serious. He enjoyed pulling pranks, playing jokes and was very sarcastic. Sometimes his parents didn't know what to do with him. It seemed like he was always getting into trouble.

"What's captain obvious?" asked the little girl curious.

"It's a comment that you make- wait why am I trying to explain? You won't understand!" He looked down at his sister "You'll know when you're older"

"You always say that" she whined, pouting her lower lip out.

"Captin Obius" cried the little boy happily. He had the same dark hair and eyes as his older brother's. Expect for the hint of emerald in his eyes. Everybody in the village knew that one day he would grow up to be just like his older brothers and father, a great ninja. His father was already teaching him the basics.

The teen abruptly stopped. "No Shiro! Don't say that!" cried the teen, sternly. "Mom and dad will kill me!"

"But you said it" remarked the little girl. "So why can't we say it?" She looked up at her brother innocently.

"Because um that's only for big people to say so when you're older you can say it" spoke the older confidently. He looked at his younger siblings seeing if they understood.

"But why?" asked the girl

"Because that's the law" He quickly blurted out

"Why?" She asked again, curiously, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Because that's how things are okay!" The teen began walking jerking the girl forward with him. They continued on their way home with the young girl's nonstop questions.

"Akina how about we play a game?" stressed the teen "The quiet game to be specific"

"Okay! I'm good at that game! I never lose!" She spoke excitedly. She beamed a smile up at her brother.

"Oh really?" He sarcastically said. "Could've fooled me" He spoke under his breath

"What? What did you say?" asked the little girl, questioningly

"You lost, you spoke" The teen accused

"Not uh! We haven't started yet!" complained Akina "No fair, Daisuke!"

"Okay, okay fine. Starting now." Looking at his sister, Daisuke noticed that sure enough she wasn't making a peep. Shiro had fallen asleep during their ranting; the teen didn't see how but hey one less person making noise. He heaved a sigh, glad for the peace and quiet. But it didn't last long; his sharp hearing picked up on the slightest noise coming from above them. His ninja instincts going off on high alert. He looked around casually, searching for anything suspicious.

Suddenly he saw movement on the rooftop. He pulled Akina closer to him. The girl looked questioning up at her brother. Daisuke paid no mind to her, focusing more on his senses. He continued to walk as if nothing was bothering him. His ears then picked up the sound of an objects soaring through the air, heading toward them. In a flash, he picked up Akina and jumped from their current position. He landed a few feet away, facing the kunai that was now stuck in the ground. His sharingan activated eyes located where the kunai was thrown from. There stood several Nins from the cloud nation.

Daisuke slipped Akina from his arms, pushing her behind him. He hastily grabbed his own kunai deflecting an incoming shrunkin. His eyes never left the enemy.

"Brother" Akina whispered, she held tightly onto Daisuke's pants. She hid herself behind her brother, terrified.

Daisuke clutched Shiro to his chest, while holding a kunai for protection. He could feel Akina tightly gripping his pants. 'Damn' he thought 'I can't get these two involved in this!' He looked down at scared Shiro in his arms. 'What am I going to do?'

Suddenly a kunai was flown at him. It landed it few feet away from him. He stared at it confused, as to why it had not been thrown at him. Then he saw the burning bomb tag attached to the handle. He quickly grabbed Akina again running as fast as he could. The bomb exploded sending Daisuke flying but he kept a tight hold on his siblings. Even as he was brutally thrown against a building, he never let them go.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

A dark haired handsome man was walking to the Hokage's tower after an exhausting mission. All the women stared at him as he walked past them, wishing that he would notice them. But the only thing on his mind was getting home to his wife and family. His dark eyes showed no emotion as many attractive women tried to walk up to him only to be walked past.

There was a big explosion in the distance. He whipped his head in the direction of it. Many people stared at the smoke rising in the air. His eyes narrowed, the smoke was near the location of his home. He sped off toward the smoke. As he got closer he sensed familiar charka. He pushed charka in his feet, forcing himself to go faster.

**Daisuke, Akina, and Shiro**

Daisuke moved his body so he was taking most of the blow. His body hurt but that didn't matter to him. He looked down at his frightened baby sister and brother in his arms, both crying and clinging to him desperately. He knew he had to protect them.

He had scratches and cuts but nothing serious. He got to his feet quickly. He was surrounded. He placed his siblings behind him. Grabbing kunais from his pouch, he stood ready for an attack.

"It looks like one has already developed his sharingan" spoke one of the nin "Let's see if the little ones have too" He smirked

"We only need one" said another nin "I say we go for one of the younger ones they won't put up much of a fight"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at them. 'They're after the sharingan!' Glancing at his trembling siblings, his determination grew. He was definitely wasn't going to let them be taken. He looked back at enemy, checking for any escape routes. None. With quick hands seals, Daisuke yelled Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu blowing huge flames from his mouth, stunning his enemy. Most of the enemy quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the dangerous flames, others weren't so lucky.

"Shiro, Akina close your eyes!" ordered Daisuke, not wanting to expose his siblings to this part of the ninja life yet. They were too young. He hoped their eyes were closed as he looked at the steamy burnt corpses on the ground, damaged behind recognition.

Several kunai were flung at Daisuke. He blocked them easily due to his sharingan. Quite a few of the cloud nin charged at Daisuke ready to kill. Daisuke lowered his stance preparing his body for the large attack. Right before his eyes the men fell to the ground dead, blood pouring from their backs. Daisuke was greatly confused but never letting his guard down. In a flash a tall body appeared a few feet in front of him. He could see the familiar spiky dark hair like his own. The man wore an anbu uniform and katana in hand.

"Dad?" spoke Daisuke, curiously. The man turned his head slightly to face his son, a smirk plastered on his face. He turned back to the enemy, replacing his smirk with his trademark death glare which was intensifying every minute. His young daughter and son were trembling in fear because of these men. His older son was hurt and bleeding. He wasn't pleased having his kin being attacked. He gripped the handle of his katana, tightly.

"Daddy?" Akina whispered confused. Opening her eyes she recognized her father and took off after him, racing toward him, relief flooding her. "Daddy!" she yelled

"Akina! No!" Daisuke yelled reaching to grab her just as a ninja launched at Shiro. Daisuke quickly protected Shiro, finishing the enemy.

Sasuke looked behind him as his little girl ran to him. His eyes widened as a shinobi snatched her, racing over the rooftops, fast. "Daddy!" she screamed. The other ninjas immediately backed off following after the first.

"Daisuke get your uncle Naruto" ordered Sasuke. Daisuke nodded grabbing Shiro, taking off just as Shiro cried out. "Dada!"

Sasuke quickly took after the kidnappers, his sharingan blazing with fury. If they hurt his daughter any kind of way, he was going make sure they had a slow and painful death. This he promised.

He raced after the nins, trying to reach his daughter. He could hear her cries for him. Her terrified screams tugged at his cold heart painfully. Akina, out of all his children, was not the one built for the ninja life, he feared. Her body was small for her age and very frail.

He pushed himself faster, thinking about his fragile daughter. The nin's charkas were nearing, Sasuke could hear his daughter's cries more clearly. Suddenly there were multiple Narutos fighting and surrounding the cloud nin.

"Oi teme! I'll finish up here, you get Akina!" yelled a Naruto amongst the fighting. He didn't bother replying. His main goal was retrieving his daughter. He could see the ninja now. Akina was held under his right arm. She was kicking, punching and screaming, giving the ninja a hard time.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke wanted desperately to rush in and simply take her but he knew that would only endanger her life more. He masked his charka going for a stealthily approach.

The ninja finally had enough of Akina's struggles. He stopped on a roof which he felt was a good distance away unknowing that the angry father followed him. He brought the child up to his face, shaking her "Shut up you little brat!" He continued to shake her "Just shut up! And stop moving!"

A sharp metallic object appeared at the cloud ninja's throat instantly. It was brought so close that it was already drawing blood. "Shake her one more time and it will be your last" threatened the dark haired father.

The ninja stiffened. "Put my daughter down" demanded the man coldly. The ninja hesitantly put the little girl. Sasuke slit the ninja's throat. The body engulfed in a cloud of smoke, disappearing. Sasuke growled. Damn, clone, he thought angrily, His sharingan blazing.

"Daddy!" A tiny body slammed into his leg. He looked down, seeing his youngest daughter. Her tiny trembling hands gripped his pants tightly whereas her tears were wetting his pants. Sasuke quickly scooped her tiny frame into his strong arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "D-D-Daddy I was s-so s-s-scared" Sasuke hugged her back, protectively. Glaring furiously at place where the clone once was. His arms tightened around his young daughter.

"Sasuke! Akina!" a pink haired woman cried, relieved. She rushed to them, wrapping her petite arms around them. She stepped away from them, her emerald eyes searching for any injury. "Mommy!" Akina whimpered, fling herself at the smaller woman. The woman quickly took the girl into her arms, holding her close "Shh its okay, Akina" She rubbed the younger girls back, comforting, trying to stop the falling tears. "You're safe now"

"Dad!" The same boy as before with the younger boy entered the room. "What happened after I left?" he asked, anxious. He looked relieved seeing his younger sister in the arms of their mother. "Did you find out who those ninjas were working for?"

"Dada!" yelled Shiro from his brother's arms. His own arms were reaching up to his father. Sasuke took the hint, taking his youngest child into his arms. The young dark haired boy immediately wrapped his small arms around his father's neck, Sasuke wrapping his in return.

"So dad? Did you-" Daisuke was interrupted by a yell "Daddy!" A dark haired girl around the age of 11 ran into room running up to her father. She gave him a quick hug before speaking "Daddy I heard something happened in the village today that some ninjas kidnapped Akina. Is that true? Will they come again?" She asked worried. Daisuke glared at his younger sister for interrupting him but said nothing else also wanting to know his father's reply.

Sasuke looked at his sons and daughters; he could see the worry written on their faces. He looked up at the doorway where his oldest daughter had just come from. Two more boys were standing in the door. One was identical to Daisuke while the younger one was a mixture between him and his wife. He also saw the worry in their eyes too.

He sighed. "The Hokage is looking into this matter as we speak. I don't know who those ninjas were working for or what they want but do not worry everything will be taken care of."

"But dad they wanted the sharingan, I heard them talking about it while I was fighting them." Spoke Daisuke, worried. "They were talking about how I had developed the sharingan and wanted to take Akina or Shiro to see if they had developed it too"

Sasuke knew the objective of the ninja but didn't want to scare his children. There was no helping it now for they would soon find out anyway.

"Yes they were after the sharingan" he said "But not to worry; The Hokage is putting more ninja on patrol. There won't be another incident" He spoke firmly

"But dad-"started Daisuke. Sasuke gave his son the look that they would talk later; he then looked to Ryousuke, the replica of Daisuke and gave him the same look. Ryousuke nodded his head, understanding.

Sakura placed a hand on her swollen stomach while the other was hugging her youngest daughter to her side. She caught the look passing between her husband and oldest children. She began to worry about your children's' and her unborn child's life.

Sasuke was walking out of his office after writing down the day's events. He was heading down the hall toward the stairs. A movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked to his right, down the hall sat Akina squatting in front of a door. She clutched her favorite stuff bunny in her arms, burying her face in its furry head. Sasuke quickly masked his chakra so not to disturb her. He made his way down the hall towards her, silently. As he got closer he noticed she was positioned right in front of Daisuke's room. The closer he got, he could hear the angry voice of one of his children rise.

"Ayame how could you say that!" yelled Daisuke "We don't know for sure if that's true or not!"

Sasuke stood in the shadows wondering what his children could possibly be arguing about that was making Akina upset.

"Im not trying to be mean I'm just saying that we all know that Akina won't be able to inherit the sharingan. She has mom's eyes. Even Shiro is starting to show signs of developing the sharingan and he's only 2!"

Sasuke look to the huddled shaking form of his youngest daughter. Her face was buried deep into her stuff animal. His oldest children were so into their fight they had failed to notice Akina's charka right outside the door.

"So your saying that we should just hand over Akina to the enemy hoping they'll spare the rest of us!?" cried Daisuke angrily

"Daisuke calm down." Spoke Ryousuke for the first time in a calm voice "None of us want to give Akina to the enemy even if she can't develop the sharingan she is still our younger sister and we will protect her. Ayame wasn't trying to impel that."

"But you shouldn't doubt you her like that! She already understands that she might not gain the sharingan but that doesn't stop her from training! Akina knows better than any of us that her body wasn't built for the ninja life but despite that she still tries! In her mind she thinks she'll never be a great ninja like the Uchihuas are made out to be but she thinks she can still at least please dad if she can gain the sharingan! She already feels like a disgrace to the Uchiha name and as her siblings we be helping her instead of looking down upon her!" Daisuke exclaimed

"Daisuke's right. We do need to help her rather than thinking she's a lost cause. She's still our baby sister and as her older siblings we have to help her" Ryousuke's low voice spoke.

"But what if she can't gain the sharingan? The sharingan takes up quite a bit of charka when you first use it and for Akina who already is weak that could kill her! She's not a fighter like the rest of us! The enemy could easily kill her and kidnap her again like they did today. And if they do kidnap her again and they found out she can't possess the sharingan they'll just kill her…" Ayame said softly.

Sasuke turned his attention to his trembling daughter; he knew she heard everything they had to say. He noticed the bunny was the same one that Daisuke had given her. He had always noticed the special connection between Daisuke and Akina. Daisuke always came to her aid when she needed it and was always protecting her. He defended her against their other siblings and bullies at school. All his sons protected their sisters but Daisuke was more protective of Akina.

"That's something I won't let happen" declared Daisuke. "I don't think any of us want anything bad to befall us not even our younger siblings that can't defend themselves. That's why we're the older siblings."

"Akina" Sasuke spoke. Her head instantly lifted, her body jerked from being startled. Tears streamed down her face.

"Come" He offered his hand out to her. She stood up taking his big hand in hers. He lead down her the stairs and outside. He held her hand tightly in mine. She clutched her bunny tight to her chest, unsure of what was to happen. He took her to the lake. They stood on the old bridge watching the sun set against the reflecting water surface. Neither one of them said anything.

"D-D-Daddy I'm sorry" she cried, she buried her head in her bunny. "I'm s-s-sorry I'll n-never-r-r get the s-s-sharingan"

"Nobody said you wouldn't be able to" Sasuke said looking out at the water, not bothering to look at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her look at him confused "But Ayame said I wouldn't be able to because I don't have the Uchiha eyes" she stated

"True" He said. "But" He looked at her for the first time "You have your mother's beautiful emerald eyes" He kneeled in front of her. "Just because you don't the Uchiha eyes like me or your siblings doesn't mean you won't be able to gain the Sharingan. The sharingan runs in our bloodline, it doesn't happen because of the eye color. I never said that I would be proud of my children when or if they can gain the sharingan. I'm proud of my children with the certain decisions they make in life"

"So even if I don't get the sharingan you'll still be proud of me?" Akina asked, shyly. She hid most of her face with her bunny.

"Yes" He smirked "As long as you don't turn like Daisuke" He added dryly.

Akina giggled "Of course not daddy, I would never get into trouble like him!" She ran to him hugging me. The father wrapped his arms around her mumbling "Good"

Daisuke and Ryousuke entered their father's office later that day. Sasuke looked up from his work; his first born sons were standing before him almost all grown up. Both were serious which was surprisingly for Daisuke. Ryousuke and Daisuke were identical twins. Looked the same but certainly they didn't act the same. Ryousuke was serious and acted like Sasuke in every way while Daisuke was the problem child. He always got into trouble wherever he went. Sasuke shook his head mentally, thinking about all the times he and his wife were called down to the Academy because of some prank Daisuke had pulled.

Sasuke stopped studying his sons. "Ryousuke sense for any charkas that could be eavesdropping on our conversation"

Ryousuke silently closed his eyes for a brief second. He reopened them and shook his head "None"

Sasuke nodded his head. He already knew there were no eavesdroppers; he just wanted to test his son.

"Dad" Daisuke spoke first "Those ninjas are going to come back, aren't they?" He looked right into his father's eyes, looking for the truth hidden beneath them

Sasuke silently nodded his head.

"Then why did you tell mom and everyone that they wouldn't come and everything is fine?" asked Daisuke "They have the right to know!"

Sasuke looked back at his sons. He could see in Ryousuke's eyes that he felt the same way. "Your mother is pregnant. If she were to find out that the baby she carries now and her other children's lives are at stake, she would worry and stress. Stress and worry is something we want to keep far away from your mother in her current state. Stress on her body could harm the baby. Ayame, Raiden, Akina and Shiro are still too young to know.

"But dad at least if they know they could have a chance to be protect themselves!" argued Daisuke

"Daisuke, Akina and Shiro are too young to protect themselves. If Raiden and Ayame worried every day that someone was coming to take them, that's the only thing on their mind, they be distracted in training and might end up getting hurt."

Daisuke was quiet. Ryousuke looked at his father "Then why do we know?" he asked for the first time

"You two are the oldest of this family and as the oldest I feel you two should be the only ones to know and you two are skilled enough to take on a shinobi that tries to attack you. I also know you two will watch over your younger siblings and protect them when I'm not here. I want you two to be aware of the dangers that await this family"

He looked both sons in the eye. The twins nodded their heads understanding. "Dismissed" Ryousuke was the first out the door. Daisuke was about to exit when he heard his father's voice "Daisuke"

Daisuke looked back at his father "Good job"

Daisuke smirked, nodding his head before he left. He knew what his father meant.

Sasuke looked at the door where his two oldest sons had left out. He ran a hand through his hair, stressed. He had hoped they wouldn't come back. He closed his eyes remembering that night 14 years ago.

_Sasuke lay in his bed, curled up next to his wife, sleeping soundly. He and his wife were both very exhausted of having to take care of the twins. They were always crying, especially Daisuke he was the loud one. They were only a few months old but they still keep the older Uchihas up at night. But for once the twins slept soundly that night. _

_Suddenly there was crash from somewhere in the house. Sasuke instantly shot out of the bed, Sakura right behind him. He sensed unknown charkas in the house. A baby's cry broke the silence of the still house. Sasuke and Sakura rushed to the nursery. Sasuke's sharingan activated eyes were blazing with fury but fear gripped his heart not knowing what was happening to his sons. _

_The couple rushed into the nursery. A figure stood in the room near one of the cribs. Once the figure saw the parents he jumped through the already broken window. Sakura rushed to the cribs while Sasuke rushed to the window._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura panicked "Ryousuke's missing!" _

_Sasuke turned to his wife, shocked. She held his other son in her arms trying to soothe him. Worry and fear were etched on her face. Without a word Sasuke dropped out the window racing towards the fading charka. He pushed more charka to his feet as he felt himself get closer. Then he heard the cries of his son._

"_Shut up!" shouted the ninja "You're going to get me caught"_

_Sasuke stealthily approached the ninja. Just as the ninja was about to jump to another branch, Sasuke came out of hiding sending his fist powerfully in this nin's stomach, dropping the baby which Sasuke caught safely in his arms before speaking to the ninja._

"_Tell your leader, that if he ever tries to kidnap my family again. I won't hesitate to find you and personally make sure you have slow and painful death" _

_Sasuke slashed the ninja with his kunai only to have the ninja puff into smoke. Sasuke knew his message would be sent. He looked down at his oldest son who staring calmly up at him. _

"_Let's get you home before your mother has a panic attack" _

_Sasuke arrived at his home a few minutes later. When Sakura saw Sasuke carrying a bundle in his arm she instantly ran to him, sweeping the baby from his arms. And cradling him in hers, she kissed and hugged her son, crying happily that he was home safe. Sasuke walked to the crib of his other son. He looked down to see his son wide awake. Once Daisuke caught sight of his father a huge smile broke across his face. Sasuke smirked back before picking him up into his arms, vowing to never let anyone take his family again._

Sasuke again ran his hand through his hair. His vow was broken. Again one of his children was taken from him.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke looked up from the scrolls he was reading, to see his beautiful wife walk into his study. He could see the concern in her eyes. Her hands rubbed her stomach, calmly. "This is just the beginning, isn't?"

Sasuke couldn't deny the truth from her, he silently nodded her head.

**First chapter done! I hope you like it! Another one will be coming! Please review!**

**KatieColor**


End file.
